He Will Never
by Kentsukan
Summary: Alexander is in his room preparing a speech for his wife, only for Daniel to listen in on accident. And just what were the true intentions of that final scene when Alexander tried to leave? Read and review! Slight yaoi!


A/N: Hello everyone! I've been keeping this story in the notebook for a while, so I thought it was about time that I published it! In the beginning it's in the past before the confrontation scene with Daniel and Alexander. Read and review please!

He will never...

"_I chose to do this for you."_

Daniel would always smile whenever he thought of Alexander. It was subtle, demure, but omnipresent when thoughts of the silver haired gentleman would pleasantly grace his dark thoughts. His hair was likened to a lantern, his face a beautiful painting, his arms, Daniel's sanctuary. Every day Daniel would drench his hands and sight in red only to have the Baron clean it all away as if it were magic.

"_Symphonies I would compose for you. What I wouldn't do for you."_

With just a smile…

"_My love, you have always been on the forefront of my mind."_

…It would all just disappear.

The mysteries of Alexander knew no limits. And Daniel wanted to learn them all. To do so, he would be faithful to Alexander, cut the flesh, do all that was desired upon the damned criminals and report to Alexander when he was finished. He was standing just outside the door and nearly knocked on it but not before he heard a deep impassionate cry sound out, "My love! How long it's been since I held you in my arms!"

_"Love?" _Daniel's cheeks became dusted with pink at the sudden proclamation. Who was this love? His heart came to an abrupt stop…was it himself? He smiled; he shouldn't interrupt. No, Alexander might be mad. He'll let him continue, and wait for his name to be uttered.

"'_I love you Daniel'. Those words were meant to escape his lips."_

"My love, in all of this time and my suffering, I have never forgotten your name and face. They were my only source of light in that plane of darkness."

"_Oh Alexander, you're the only rose in a garden of weeds!"_

"All my efforts have lead to this result; to have another glimpse of your face. My dreams wilt in comparison after catching yet a glimpse of you here, in the flesh."

"_You saved me Alexander. You are the most grandiose of knives. So elegant…sharp…"_

"My love…"

"_Alexander…"_

"My wife…"

Daniel's heart skipped a beat.

"My Lady…"

"…_Wife?"_

Alexander was married? To a woman?

Daniel slowly turned around, his head hanging low with his arms wrapping around himself. A lump was growing in his throat like a cancer, his shoulders slumped forward and felt heavy, for the weight of the world was now upon him to be his burden. Bu most distinctively and painful of all, a wrenching, twisting feeling was thudding in his chest. He felt his heart was being blended and crushed.

"_Is this…heart break? Strange how my heart feels like it's being squeezed of precious life instead of mercifully cracking."_

He walked next to the wall and slumped against it as he allowed himself to fall; his legs hadn't the strength to carry him anymore.

"_He was never mine…"_

"You are irreplaceable my love." Alexander's deep sweet words melodiously flowed from the cracked door of the room and right into Daniel's ears. Such sweet unrequited words made him wince, causing him to bury his face in his hands.

"_I…will never be the receiver of those words…"_

"And I would do it again if it were only to hold your hand for an eye blink of time."

"_His love…his heart…"_

"I am…"

"_He will never feel this way."_

"…forever yours."

"_My love…my heart…!"_

The door swung wide opened making the knob making a loud sound against the nearby wall. Daniel brought his face up and blinked away a few tears he was unknowingly shedding. He looked up at Alexander from behind his shoulder, the Baron standing proud and tall.

"_He looks so…happy."_

"Ah, Daniel." Alexander nodded curtly. Internally Daniel's broken heart couldn't help but melt at the words; even with unrequited feelings, how could he not rejoice at hearing his own name from the lips of his love? "I take it the prisoner is prepared?"

Daniel nodded.

"Well then come on! We're wasting precious seconds!" Alexander walked towards the stairs to the dungeon.

Daniel considered this. His heart cried out for vengeance, to deny the call. He even had a cleaver in his apron in the dungeon…it would take only a minute.

He sighed. He couldn't. He loved Alexander too much.

With that he stood up and followed his unattainable love, for better, or worse.

Well, that was a few days ago. Now he stood before Alexander again. Only this time, Alexander was…well, he couldn't quite put a finger on it. But Alexander was floating, glowing, and blue.

"_He looks like an angel. What's that look on his face?"_

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Alexander spoke with his normal tone…but with a supernatural edge. When he spoke, three other Alexanders joined him. A heavenly chorus of sorts. "I see Agrippa convinced you to run some errands. Tell me, is everything nice and clear now? Am I the villain?"

Daniel was taken aback by this. He ignored the floating rocks that were barely visible at the ceiling, the entire occult scene around him; everything. He focused only on Alexander's words and his own thoughts. "Good and evil," Alexander remarked. "such comforting concepts. But hardly applicable."

"_Or are they Alexander?"_

In the end, what is good? What is evil? Only perspectives, nothing more. Something that they could both agree on.

"Are you so blind that you see no good in me? Or evil in Agrippa?"

"_Blind am I?"_

Oh no he wasn't. Quite frankly he could see everything more clearly for the first time in a long while. He had been awakened and now, it had all come down to this. How _dare _he. How dare Alexander, no, not Alexander, that bitch steal his love. Alexander was never his because _she stole_ Alexander! Daniel wasn't blind. Not anymore. _Alexander _was the blind one.

"_The bastard…he used me to go to her…she blinded him! And he won't see reason!"_

Well then, if Daniel couldn't make Alexander see, if Daniel couldn't have Alexander, no one could.

Such a simple solution.

Daniel's mouth twisted into a grin as he approached a pillar to his left. As he looked up at he saw how large the stones that were beginning to float down were, and the pillar was glowing with a power that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He placed his hands on the damp cold stone and shuddered at the sensations of unknown power and damp stone.

"_This looks important." _He thought than he pushed. The pillar fell to the ground and shattered into large fragments of stone and powder. He felt a rumbling sensation as the pillar shattered, as if a string ran through him and suddenly tightened.

Alexander whipped his head in Daniel's direction and glared daggers. He cringed as he walked to the opposite pillar and Alexander growled, "No! Don't do that! I realize you doubt my intentions. Why would I take such extreme measures to save your life? Maybe…" his voice softened, turning into a quiet mumble as if he were confessing the most heinous crime in history, "…I'm saving mine too."

"_What life is there to save?" _Daniel thought with a hiss as he pushed the second tower, it breaking apart like the first one. The proverbial string in Daniel tightened a humming echoing in his ears. "Stop it Daniel! You are ruining everything! We are so close…I beg you!"

Daniel cringed and began to limp to the last pillar. Guilt…sadness…anger…so many emotions and so much weight. So heavy a burden. He pressed his hands on the last pillar and leaned on it to rest for a moment. He took one last look at Alexander as tears began to form and blinded him as a wet form of solitude. Alexander looked pleadingly at Daniel. His look was that of anguish, hope, and a trace of fear.

"_How unlike you Alexander. Never fear, I'll show you your folly through death and despair; the only things you seem to comprehend."_

With that, the third pillar fell.

And with that, Alexander.

"No you fool! You killed us!" he screamed, "You killed us both!" with a roar Alexander took his final bow and exploded. The Baron's final cry was still ringing in his ears.

Daniel sighed. His revenge was complete. She would never see him again.

…He would never see Alexander again.

"_I did the right thing…right?"_


End file.
